Someone Has A Secret
by ImApollosFavorite
Summary: A mysterious mystery...will you be able to figure it out? Kind of funny, not a waste of time reading.
1. Envelopes

Sabrina was pulled out of her deep slumber when something started tickling her nose.

"Go away," she mumbled.

The sensation didn't stop. She finally opened her eyes and saw that a chicken was pecking around her bed.

"What the—" she started, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at the clock and groaned. It was 3:41 in the morning!

The chicken was annoying, but it hadn't been the one tickling her nose. She pushed back the blankets and climbed out of bed. She picked up the chicken, walked it out of her room, and left it on the staircase.

Sabrina sighed and climbed back into her bed. Something pointy stuck into her back. She rolled over and found an envelope that probably was once white. It was splattered with mud (and by sniffing it) ketchup. Only one person could leave something this messy in her room.

"PUCK!"

She no longer cared that it was around 4:00 in the morning. She was sick and tired of Puck getting into her room and leaving stuff.

Sabrina stormed down the hallway. She was so mad that she didn't notice someone walking toward her. She ran into something very hard and flew onto the floor.

"What the heck?" said Puck, getting to his feet. "Why did you leave this disgusting pink envelope taped to one of my trees?"

"Why did you leave this disgusting…I think this is white…envelope on my bed?" snapped Sabrina.

"I didn't leave anything in your room," he said.

"And I didn't leave anything in _your_ room," said Sabrina, her eyebrows knitting together.

As one they opened their envelopes, anger forgotten.

"Dear Sabrina," read Sabrina. "You are my true love."

She letter onto the floor.

"That's disgusting!" she said.

"I did not write that," said Puck defiantly. "The only things I write are pranking plans, bad things on walls, and my name, occasionally."

A little nervously, he started to read his.

"Dear Puck," he read. "You are my true love."

He dropped the envelope and letter and stomped it into the ground.

"What's your problem!" he said. "Haven't you figured out that you have no chance with me?"

He turned on his heel, opened his door, walked inside, and slammed it. Hard.

Sabrina looked down at "her" letter and saw that it had ruby-red lipstick marks on it.

Disgusted, she ground the envelope into the floor a little more and then stepped back into her room. Somehow, the chicken had made it back into her room and was now roosting on her desk. She was too full of thoughts and sleepiness to tell it to shoo. She climbed back into bed and closed her eyes.


	2. Why Plums Are Useful

It seemed like barely any time passed before Sabrina opened her eyes again. The smell of Granny Relda's terrible cooking had wafted up the stairs to her room. Like everything in this house, it was something she had started to get used to. Things out of the blue like when she found an envelope on her bed from Puck saying he loved her just shocked her more because of that.

She was able to get out of bed and get dressed rather quickly, because, of course, she had had a decent amount of sleep. For a single shining moment she thought that the letters might have been a bad dream, but when she turned around to leave her room she saw that a chicken had made a nest on her desk. Sadly, it had not been a dream.

Granny Relda was at the stove. Something was burning in a pot on the stove. Same old, same old. Daphne was sitting at the table, playing with her fork, pretending it was Prince Charming.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Sabrina, also sitting down. Puck was nowhere to be seen. For now, that was a good thing.

"Meat waffles," said Daphne, turning up her nose.

Sabrina realized that her sister's lips looked a lot redder than usual, but she couldn't figure out why. She decided not to ask. Asking Daphne a question was usually something you did when you had a few hours to spare.

"Breakfast is ready, _lieblings_," said Granny Relda cheerfully, setting down a plate in the middle of the table. They looked like regular waffles, all right, but they were black. If Sabrina didn't know better, she'd say they were really _really _well done.

"I think I'll pass," said Sabrina. She saw Daphne pick one up with her fork, set it on her plate, and start poking at it relentlessly.

"Daphne!" exclaimed Granny Relda. "Goodness gracious. Eat your food, don't maim it!"

"Sorry," said Daphne, not sounding very sorry.

Sabrina looked at her sister quizzically but didn't say anything.

"Do we have any fruit?" asked Sabrina.

"I think so," said Granny Relda, obviously not getting Sabrina's point.

Sabrina got up and walked to the kitchen. She picked an orange and a plum from the fruit bowl and sat back down at the table.

"You're not going to eat your meat waffles?" asked Granny Relda.

Sabrina knew how to answer this question.

"I will," she said. "After I'm done with my fruit."

Her grandmother seemed satisfied with this answer, as Sabrina knew she would be. It was an answer that worked every time.

"I had the weirdest dream," moaned Puck, as he trudged down the stairs. He plopped into a seat at the table, picked up a meat waffle, and took a big bite.

Sabrina had a feeling she knew what dream he was talking about. She made a quick decision not to tell him that the envelopes were not a dream. It was better that he didn't know the truth.

"What was it about?" asked Daphne.

Sabrina shook her head slightly, hoping her sister would catch the hint to stop talking…_now_.

"Something about envelopes," said Puck, obviously trying to remember the details. "One about Sabrina…"

She could almost hear the snap of realization in his head. His eyes widened and his fairy wings appeared, lifting him into the air.

"It wasn't a dream!" he shouted, shaking his head like he had water in his ears. "You put a letter in my room that said that you lo—"

"Like plums!" said Sabrina rather loudly. No way was she going to let Daphne know about what had happened. If she found out, all of Fairyport Landing would find out. She waved her plum in the air for emphasize.

"Sabrina, you said you—ARG!"

Sabrina didn't mean to throw her plum at Puck. It just happened. Why couldn't he just stop talking?

He landed on the ground, plum juice running down his face. He did not look happy.

"Oh whatever," he said, slipping back into his chair. "I can't remember anyway."

By the look on his face, Sabrina could tell that he very much remembered.

Since her plum was now inedible, she started her orange. It was sour, like the situation she had found herself in. Someone had set the letters up. Someone was trying to get them together. The thought made her shudder. Who could be that cruel? Wasn't it common knowledge on Fairyport Landing that she and Puck hated each other's guts?

Breakfast was over soon enough. Puck flew off to his room. Daphne headed over to the living room. Granny Relda grabbed a book off the kitchen counter and started leafing through the pages. Everyone was occupied. It was the perfect opportunity.

**See that green button right there? You know you want to press it. Why don't you? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Someone Has A Secret. By the way, this is a mystery, so try to figure it out before I post it! *Dodges flying plum* Hey! That wasn't nice! I'll write the next chapter next, right after I clean up this splattered plum. **

**Tootles, **

**dragongirlatheart27**


	3. A Crumpled Piece of Paper

Mirror was always good company.

He was always sympathetic, and he always seemed to make the smallest of Sabrina's problems seem worthy of government notification. Too bad he was nowhere to be seen.

Sabrina came into Mirror's storeroom in search of a detective's kit, or maybe even a detective. Anything to help her figure out this case.

She searched for nearly an hour, walking farther away from the entrance back into the Grimm household. She was almost about to give up when she found a door with a label reading "Need Room." Curious, she opened the door and walked inside.

There wasn't anything in the room at first glance. Disappointed, she turned around. Something crumpled under her foot. She lifted it up and found a piece of paper. Cautiously, Sabrina picked it up and read the sentence on it.

_Pay attention to all details that don't make sense. _

Sabrina thought about this for a moment before folding the paper up and putting it in her pocket. With that said and done, she made her way back to the Grimm house. To a mystery.

To Puck.

No one seemed to notice that she had left. The living room was empty. She jumped when she heard a voice coming from the couch.

"We need to talk."

**Wow. What do you think is going to happen next? Yeah, I figured out that the button isn't green anymore…STOP MOCKING ME! Anyways, you guys have been giving me some great reviews! And I might mention, this is all happening a little after my story, Rollerblading, happened. This is kind of the continued version. So, review, please. **

**Tootles,**

**dragongirlatheart27**


	4. Confessions

Slightly nervous, Sabrina followed Puck outside, where their conversation wouldn't be overheard by _certain _people.

"The envelopes."

Sabrina didn't say anything. She suddenly became very interested in her sneakers.

"Come on Sabrina," said Puck.

Sabrina looked into the fairy's face. For some reason he was actually taking this situation _seriously_. It was quite out of character for him. Why did he care so much about the envelopes? Why couldn't he just accept it as a prank? Why did he choose _now _to act mature?

"I don't know," she said. "But _I _didn't write that letter."

"You didn't?"

Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? You thought that I wrote that letter?"

"Well…kind of," he admitted. "I mean, it would make sense."

"No way!" exclaimed Sabrina. She slapped him across the face. The sound echoed across the yard. "Why would you think that I loved you?"

He shook his head and touched his cheek where Sabrina had slapped him.

"Jeez," he said, smiling. "You have nerve. I like that."

"No you don't!" yelled Sabrina. She could feel color rising in her face. "You like sleeping all day and trying to beat your fart records! You like pranking me and Daphne! You like hiding bugs in my pillow. But you most definitely don't like _me_!"

"Oh come on," said Puck. "You have to admit we've had our moments. Remember the kiss?"

Sabrina had tried to forget that, but she definitely remembered it.

"Remember I turned into a walrus and saved you?"

"Puck," said Sabrina, trying to keep her voice calm. "What are you suggesting?"

"What I'm _suggesting _is that I want to thank the person that wrote those letters."

"No way." Sabrina backed away from him. "Never. Nuh uh."

"Sabrina."

She had had enough. She turned around and ran full out. She didn't know where she was going. She just had to get away from Puck. Why? Because what he had said made frightening sense.

**Oh. My. Gosh. **

**That was quite a chapter, wasn't it? Ha ha, I was listening to the song Somebody to Love by Queen while I was writing this! It was a perfect background song for this chapter. Your guesses have been pretty good so far, but they are all wrong. Trust me; you are not going to believe who wrote the letters. And by the way, thanks for reading! Review review review!**


	5. The Story Is Told

Sabrina found herself roaming the streets of Fairyport Landing all by herself. Looking back at it, she would probably say that it was the stupidest thing she had ever done. There were plenty of dangerous Everafters that lived here. But she just needed to get away from Puck.

She had about ten dollars in her pocket. She could stop by a diner and pick up a shake or something. A brain freeze would be better than all of the confusing thoughts buzzing around inside her head.

A little bell went off when she opened the door. She remembered that this was the diner that the Jabberwocky had partially destroyed. It was all cleaned up now, but the memory of the creature breaking through the wall still gave her shivers up her spine.

"Sabrina!"

She turned when she heard someone calling her name. Snow White was sitting in a booth not very far away, waving at her. Sabrina came over and slipped into the booth so she was facing Snow.

"What brings you here?" said Snow kindly, pushing a tray of French fries toward Sabrina. Sabrina took a few and put them in her mouth. Chewing gave her an excuse to not talk.

"Where are Relda and Daphne? Oh, Sabrina, you didn't come here by yourself, did you?"

"I had to," said Sabrina. She regretted speaking as soon as the words tumbled out.

"Why?" asked Snow.

Sabrina decided to tell her.

"I got a love letter from Puck."

Somewhere through the story a giant chocolate shake arrived for Sabrina, along with a cheeseburger and a side of curly fries.

"And Puck wants to thank the person that wrote the letters," finished Sabrina, along with her shake.

"Oh, Sabrina…"

Sabrina waited for Snow to say something else.

"Check please."

"Snow, what am I supposed to do?"

Snow leaned onto her elbows and looked at her. "Sweetie, that boy is in love with you whether you like it or not. Accept it. And whatever you do, remember to always stock ketchup at home."

"Why?"

Snow didn't answer. A waitress came over and gave Snow the check. She stuck her hand inside her purse and dug around, obviously looking for her wallet. Several things came out of her purse and spilled onto the table: a pink pen with the words "Girl Power" written on it in sparkles, a red bow, and a tube of lipstick labeled Red Pearl. Sabrina picked it up and looked at it.

Snow finally found her wallet and paid the waitress for the food.

"What's this?" asked Sabrina.

"This?" asked Snow. "It's lipstick. You can have it. I have a bunch of them at home."

"You sure?"

Snow nodded.

Sabrina slipped it into her pocket and stood up.

"I should probably get going," said Sabrina. "Granny Relda's probably freaking out right now."

"I'll walk you home," said Snow. "I could use some exercise. It will also get you out of trouble."

"Thanks," said Sabrina.

**What do you think? Have you found any more clues? I don't want to make solving this mystery easy, but I don't want to make it really hard, either. What do you think? Tell me, tell me, tell me! If you think I need to add more hints and clues, or if I need to be vaguer, tell me! And for those Jr. Sherlock Holmes out there, any suspects? **

**It all starts with the blue button...**


	6. Busted

"Sabrina, where were you? I was worried sick!"

Granny Relda hurried over to Sabrina and started counting her fingers.

"Sabrina is perfectly fine," said Snow. "I was with her the entire time."

"You should have at least told us that you were going to the diner," said Daphne, as she appeared beside Granny Relda. "I could've gone for a burger."

"You would probably eat the booth if they let you," remarked Puck, as he leisurely walked down the stairs. Daphne stuck her tongue out at Puck but didn't say anything.

Sabrina saw Snow look from Puck to her and back. Her stomach twisted in a knot. What if Snow said something? Then Daphne and Granny Relda would know.

"Well, I'd better be going," said Snow. "I told Billy I would meet him at his house."

"Ooh are you going on a date?" squealed Daphne.

"It's more of a get-together," said Snow, patting Daphne on the head. She waved one last time and winked at Sabrina.

"I have to get started on lunch," said Granny Relda. She hurried off to the kitchen.

Sabrina found herself thinking about the lipstick in her pocket.

"So," said Daphne, her smile splitting her face in half. "When's the wedding?"

"What are you talking about?" growled Sabrina. She knew the look on her sister's face. It was a look that said she knew something that Sabrina didn't.

Puck landed so close to Sabrina that she felt her face go red.

"Yours," said Daphne.

A sudden thought struck Sabrina.

"Did you find the letters?" she demanded.

"I didn't _find _them…" began Daphne.

"Tell me!" yelled Sabrina.

Daphne took off. She ran up the stairs, Sabrina and Puck in hot pursuit.

"What do you know about the letters?" roared Sabrina.

"I had to do it!" said Daphne. "She said it was my duty as a good little sister!"

Daphne dashed into her room and slammed the door. There was a click and scuffling sounds.

Sabrina reached for the doorknob and jiggled it. With a groan she realized that it was—

"Locked," said Sabrina.

"No problem," said Puck. He pulled out a paper clip from—Sabrina tried to forget this—his hair and unwound it. He stuck the end into the lock and jerked it up and down. There was another click and the door swung open.

At first Sabrina couldn't figure out where her sister was. But that was before she looked over to her sister's bed and saw a mound of blankets and pillows.

"Daphne," said Sabrina, trying to stay calm even though she felt like she was going to explode with anger and impatience. "Who are you talking about and how do you know about the letters?"

Sabrina could tell that Daphne was saying something, but she couldn't make out the words because of the numerous blankets and pillows piled on top of her. She pulled off a few of the pillows so she could see Daphne's face.

"I'm not supposed to tell," said Daphne.

"You know, I _was _going to put the tarantulas in Sabrina's bed, but I think they'd much rather make a nest on your pillow," said Puck, crossing his arms.

"It was Snow!" blurted Daphne, her eyes wide with fear. Sabrina would probably have felt bad for her if she hadn't been so mad. "She gave me the letters when we went rollerblading and she told me to put one on your bed and one in Puck's room. She said it was my duty as a good little sister!"

"I can't believe it," said Sabrina, suddenly feeling sick. What was Snow thinking? Then again, she did know a lot about love…

**:O :O :O :O :O**

**Can you believe it? I sure can't. What will Sabrina and Puck do? Will Daphne survive?**

**Read a review, people!**

**This story isn't over yet, so add this to your story alert! I am going to try and add a chapter every day until I finish this story. **

**You see that blue button? You want to push it. I know you do. Why don't you?**

**Tootles, **

**dragongirlatheart27**


	7. Never Thought I'd Say This

Sabrina couldn't remember a time when she had been more mad or confused. What the heck was Snow thinking?

She stared up at her ceiling, almost hoping that the fan mounted there would give her some advice. Frustrated, she turned over and punched her pillow into a more comfortable shape. So Snow had gotten Daphne to help her get them together…the thought was sickening. Daphne didn't know anything about love! She was a little kid!

Sabrina gave up trying to go to sleep. She rolled over on the bed and looked at the clock. It was 10:45 at night. Maybe some fresh air would help her think. It wouldn't be the first time she snuck out at night.

She pulled on her darkest jacket, hoping to blend in, but left her pajama pants on. They were warm, and it wasn't like she was going to meet anyone anyway. She laced her red Converse and tiptoed down the stairs, staying to the edges so they wouldn't squeak.

Sabrina opened the door slowly, hoping against hope that it wouldn't squeak. Luck was on her side. She was able to open the door all the way without it making a noise. She grabbed a flashlight from the bookshelf by the door and flicked it on before she darted outside.

The wind was cool and crisp and she let it caress her cheeks willingly. She stopped about a block from her house and looked around for a place to go. There!

It was a park. There were plenty of benches. She had been there before with Granny Relda and Daphne, but she had a feeling it was going to be a little different in the middle of the night.

She walked down the center path for a while, and eventually the sound of water reached her ears. The sound was welcome; the eerie silence of the night had been kind of frightening.

There was a giant fountain in the center of the park. There were several stone figures perched on top of the fountain. In the dark Sabrina could only see their silhouettes, but she could tell that the middle figure was Prince Charming, water spewing from the hems of the cape he had been carved in; Some princess on the right side of him, looking up into his face, water squirting from her open mouth, and on the other side, some fairy. Funny, the water didn't seem to be working on this statue... Sabrina squinted at the figure. It looked oddly like Puck…

"It's me."

Sabrina had to clap her hand over her mouth to stop from screaming. That was why the statue looked like Puck. It really was him.

He jumped down from fountain and landed next to Sabrina.

"Why are _you _here?" demanded Sabrina, shining the flashlight into the fairy's eyes. He blinked a few times.

"I never thought I'd say this…" he began, looking at his feet and scratching his ear, "But I really like you, Sabrina."


	8. Things Will Never Be The Same

"Seriously?"

Sabrina couldn't believe she was hearing this. Puck, of all people, liked her. A stinking FAIRY loved her. Why couldn't her life be normal?

Puck looked up at her. "Yeah, I do. A lot."

"Then why are you always making my life miserable?" she said.

"I wanted you to notice me."

They stared at each other for a long time. Here they were, Puck confessing his true feelings. What was she supposed to say? What did he expect her to say?

"Puck, I'm sorry," she said. "But I don't feel the same way. It's too hard to imagine us together."

He nodded slowly.

"You're just worried about your reputation on Fairyport Landing, aren't you?"

"No!" exclaimed Sabrina, aghast at this suggestion. "Just imagine it, for one moment, us, _together_."

"Whatever," he said, turning away from her. He started walking away. Sabrina hurried to catch up with him, not keen on being left alone in the dark.

"Puck, come _on_. You can't _seriously _be mad at me."

He didn't say anything. They walked on.

"Okay, fine then. Don't talk to me. I know this is all a prank, anyway."

They had been crossing the street when she said this. There was no one driving at this hour, so he was safely able to stop in his tracks and look at her.

"Why would I joke about this? I love you, Sabrina. I know it's not like me to admit stuff like this, but the letters gave me that little bit of confidence that I needed to say this to you."

Sabrina sensed a disturbance in the air.

"Do you feel that?" she whispered.

The ground started to shake.

"What is that?" wondered Puck.

A burst of light blinded Sabrina. She blinked hurriedly and was able to catch a glimpse of a gigantic sixteen-wheeler hurling down the street. The driver's either couldn't see the two children in the road or was choosing not to stop. There wasn't time to breathe. There wasn't time to think. Her feet seemed glued to the ground in fear.

Out of nowhere Puck lunged and shoved Sabrina out of the way. She fell hard on the sidewalk. She looked up just in time to see Puck thrown into the air by the force of the truck. He soared, and then dropped into the darkness.

"NO!" yelled Sabrina, racing down the sidewalk. The truck rambled on, apparently not knowing or caring that it had just hit someone.

Sabrina reached Puck. His limbs were spread at weird angles on the ground. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow. A puddle of blood was gathering on the ground by his side.

"PUCK!" she screamed, shaking his shoulders. He didn't move.

"No," whispered Sabrina. "Someone, HELP!" she yelled. "_PLEASE_! ANYONE!"

She felt dizzy. The world was spinning under her feet. She fell to her knees.

"Anyone…" she whispered. The sight of Puck, broken, on the sidewalk sped away from her as she fainted.


End file.
